Learning To Trust
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: Bella learning to trust again after having her heart broken twice. This story has changed staring with this chapter I had wrote myself into a corner and alot didn't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Learning To Trust**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella's POV**

It has been exactly nine months since he left me alone and broken in the woods to die and now looking back at those first few months I can't believe how I allowed a man to get to me in that way. Yes I had loved him with my whole heart, my very soul and there was nothing I would not have done for him, I would have given up my life, everyone I loved, and even possibly my soul, just to spend eternity in his cold embrace.

When he left, it felt as though he took the essence of life from me, my every reason for living. But now, as I reflect on that time in my life, I wonder how I could have let myself think those things?

I became a zombie, doing everything on automatic pilot. Ii got up each day, went through my personal routine, went to school, though school was the worst and even lost most of my friends because of my non responsiveness and inability to keep up with the conversations going on around me. Each day at lunch fewer people sat with me in the cafeteria and now Angela and Ben were the only true companions I had.

Angela would put her hand on my shoulder before taking a seat, letting me know she was there for me whenever I was ready to talk, which I was grateful for even if talking about him or what happened that day would have me wrapping my arms around myself, holding myself together or fall apart.

After school I would go home, prepare dinner for my dad, Charlie, before going upstairs to get started on my homework. When Charlie came home, I would go downstairs just long enough to try and eat and try to exchange the usual pleasantries. I would catch him watching me out of the corner of his eyes and I knew he was worrying about me. I felt bad about causing him to worry, but I didn't think there was much I could do about it, not now at least.

After dinner I would clean up the dishes while Charlie went to catch whatever sports program was on that day. When I had finished the dishes, I would go through my nightly ritual before going to sleep, hoping I didn't have another nightmare where I would wake up screaming.

The weekends were usually spent cleaning or trying to lose myself in a good book or a television program. This is how life was for six months after he left, until the night Charlie invited Billy Black and his son, Jacob, over for pizza and football.

I had known them most of my life. Jacob and I played together as kids and he had been my best friend during those long summers here in Forks. I felt a little excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

Jacob wasn't too interested in sports. He was more into cars so that night we ended up in my room just talking. He made me feel good as if I was worth something. Being with him made me feel like and everything would be okay. Jacob was the first person, I was able to talk to about what happened that day and after that night we spent a lot of time together. I would hang out with him in his garage where he was restoring a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit or we would hang at the beach in La Push, just talking for hours.

Some nights he and Billy would come over for dinner or on weekends I would cook at their house while his dad and mine went fishing. It wasn't long before I found myself slowly falling in love with Jacob Black as I realized he was my own personal sunshine.

When I was around him, I always felt so happy, alive, and safe. He had confessed that he loved me too and would wait for me for as long as it took and would never ever leave me no matter what.

But he did...

Three weeks ago Jacob disappeared out of my life. We were supposed to meet up with some friends of ours to go see a movie but he never showed up. I called, thinking something had happened to him, but Billy answered the phone he told me that Jacob was not well and would call when he felt better.

The first week without Jacob was the worst. I waited two days after the call with Billy to call again, worrying every minute about Jacob and missing him. I got Billy again with the same reply and at the end of the first week Ii called again, but this time it was Jacob who answered the phone and he sounded perfectly fine to me, though his voice did sound deeper.

I was very happy to be finally speaking to him, hearing his voice, until he turned that happiness into sorrow by informing me we couldn't be friends anymore. He said I couldn't come to his house and wouldn't be coming to mine and I needed to stop calling his house, but before I could even reply or ask any questions, he simply hung up on me.

That entire day I stayed up in my room and crying wondering what I had done wrong. I didn't even cook dinner for Charlie that day. I just stayed in my room and cried myself to sleep.

But by the next morning I made a new resolve and in my mind, men couldn't be trusted and I vowed never to trust another one, as long as I lived. I decided that I didn't need a man in my life to feel special or to love me. I was through being a zombie, a shell of the person I once was, so I told myself that I refused to put Charlie or the only friends I had left, Angela and Ben, and most important myself through that ever again.

It was now three weeks since I had talked with Jacob on the phone. It was Saturday and Angela and Ben were coming to pick me up. We are going to have a little picnic at the beach in La Push, but I knew I had to do this, even if the last time I had been there _was_ with Jacob.

I had bought a brand-new red bikini which I was wearing with a pair of jean shorts. I had just finished pulling my hair up into a pony tail, when I hear the honking of the horn. I grabbed my bag with everything I would need for the day and my keys and ran downstairs, writing a quick note to Charlie to let him know where I would be and grabbing the picnic basket full of sandwiches and sodas for our picnic as I ran out and locked the front door behind me. I was ready for a day of fresh air to help clear my mind. This was a day of moving forward for me.

"Hey, Angela. Hey Ben," I said as I opened the back door of Angela's silver SUV, setting my things in the back before getting in.

"Hey Bella," they both replied, as we took off to the beach.

"So are you ready to have some fun?" Ben asked me.

"I sure am," I said, as I rolled the window down and let the wind blow against my face.

We made small talk during our trip to La Push and twenty minutes later we had arrived, parked, and headed down the beach to find a good spot for our picnic. We found a perfect spot where we spread out a blanket and the food we bought. We sat for a few minutes basking in the sun before racing off into the water for some fun.

We swam and splashed around for a while until we got hungry and tired then we went back to the blanket and sat down, while Angela and I dished out the food. We began eating and talking and enjoying the rare sunny, very hot day in La Push.

After we ate Angela wanted to go look for sea shells so I went with her while Ben decided to just relax and wait for us. We came close to an area where there were logs that looked almost like benches surrounding a bunch of firewood which looked like it was ready to be lit for a bonfire or something.

I noticed that there were five young Quileute men and few girls sitting over there, talking, laughing, and having a good time. The first person I thought of was Jacob and I felt a pang when he crossed my mind, but I was determined I wasn't gonna let it get me down. Besides all those guys were huge and looked to be in their twenties. I knew Jacob wouldn't be there with them.

I looked away and continued to walk down the beach, stopping every now and then to pick up a shell, until I heard Angela say, "Isn't that your friend Jacob? Wow. He's gotten really big."

I looked back over to the small group where she was pointing and sure enough it was Jacob with a girl hanging off his arm. It looked as if he was either trying to get her off him or kiss her and as if he had heard Angela, or just felt someone looking at him, he looked up and stared straight into my eyes.

So many emotions went across his face, then his eyes got huge and his mouth hung open. Seeing him made me happy for a moment then I remembered he had left me, when he promised he never would. It looked as though he was coming over to talk to us, but I wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say, so I turned and started walking away with Angela following right behind me.

I heard him calling my name asking me to stop so he could explain but in my mind he said all there was to say over two weeks ago. The thought entered my mind as I walked away that the two men I had loved in my life both broke every promise they ever made to me. I knew I would never forgive Edward or his family, and I didn't know if I could forgive Jacob.

Just as we reached the blanket where Ben was now asleep, I felt a very warm hand grab my arm. The hand latched onto my arm and wouldn't allow me to go anywhere. I turned around and it was Jacob standing there with the most pained expression on his face.

"Bella, please let me explain," he said with such agony in his voice. I almost gave in, almost.

"Why should I? You had the chance to explain two weeks ago when I called but instead you told me we couldn't be friends anymore, breaking every promise you made to me," I said, trying to pull my arm free of his grasp.

"I know and I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't want to but I had no choice. It hurt like hell saying those things to you. Please if you'll just let me explain you will understand and I hope you can forgive me and trust me again."

"Okay, fine Jacob, I'll listen to what you have to say, but I'm not promising anything." I figured why not? It seemed this was the only way to get out of there without a scene.

He led me over to a tree limb that looked like a bench that was growing right out of the sand. He sat at one end and I on the other. It was not that big so there wasn't much space between us. That's when I noticed just how much Jacob had changed.

His long hair was chopped off above his ear, he seemed to have grown over a foot taller and his arms, chest and legs were muscled and well defined. He even had a six pack. Wow! Jacob was hot really hot now and didn't look at all seventeen, but rather more like twenty something, just like the other guys I had seen earlier and I wondered how someone could change so much in just three weeks. He looked good before but now...

I looked up into his eyes and they were the same eyes. He had that look again, but his eyes were the same as I had remembered, but with a little more wisdom behind them.

"Okay, Jacob, say what you have to say. I don't want to keep my friends waiting too long." I found myself wondering what he could possibly have to say and what reason he had to do what he did.

"Bella, please keep an open mind? You might not be able to believe what I'm about to tell you but every word I say will be the truth."

I didn't reply. I just nodded my head for him to continue. That's when he began to explain about what happened the day he was to meet up with me for the movies and how all that day he felt strange and would snap for no reason.

He said his dad asked him if he was okay and he got really angry and ran out the house. His whole body began to ache and stretch, then the uncontrollable shaking began. He said the next thing he knew he had morphed into a giant wolf and there were other voices in his head, which he later found out were, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam.

"Sam, who is the Alpha of the pack, helped him calm down and morph back. He also explained the rules to him and that we were protectors. We are all about protecting our people from the cold ones, vampires, the Cullens."

"So you know what the Cullens are?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is the reason we are morphing into wolves now. Whenever there are vampires in the area, our wolves are called forth to protect our people, even though they are not in the area any more, the process had already started."

"So, why did you not tell me any of this when you called? I would have understood and wanted to be there for you."

"I wanted to. I even planned on meeting you for the movies anyway that day but Sam said I could not tell or even be around you because it is too dangerous. If I get too angry, I could morph and hurt you," he replied, "Plus only people in the pack and their imprints are allowed to know about us. I'm sorry Bella. It was hell being away from you these past weeks," he said, as he sat there staring at me intently, waiting on my response.

"Isn't safe to be around me or people in general?" I asked him.

"Yes, people in general. We never know what will set us off so we had to learn to control ourselves before we could even go back to school. We basically stick to ourselves not getting personally involved with anyone, just our families, tribe members, and the pack."

"You know, Jacob, you were my best friend. I told you everything. I kept no secrets from you. You and Billy are like family to me and my dad. You could have trusted me with your secret. I would not have told anyone. And you say you don't get personally involved with anyone, but what about that girl you were just with, that looked like you getting personally involved to me? We were best friends and I was even falling in love with you but you couldn't take the chance to be around me?"

I'm surprised how calm I was being when my insides were in turmoil, "You say you were upset not being able to see me," I continued, "but you didn't look upset when I saw you. You were having a good time with that girl on your arm. I don't want you to be unhappy but I don't need you to lie to me either. I'm a big girl and I can take it. I believe you about the wolf thing and that you were ordered not to tell me but don't try to tell me that you were miserable being away from me."

"What you saw with me and that girl is not what it looked like. I don't even know her. My brothers and I were just relaxing when they came by and decided to join us. She sat down and put her arm through mine, asking my name. I didn't want to be rude so I told her and was trying to find a polite way to excuse myself, that's when I saw you."

"Well Jacob, isn't that nice. You trying to find a polite way to tell a girl you knew for only a few minutes to get lost but you had no such problem when it came to me. I guess it's better to hurt your best friend than a stranger," I spat out sarcastically, and now I had tears running down my face.

"I had no choice. Sam ordered me to do it and to do it in a way to make sure you did not try to see me. He is the alpha and when the alpha gives an order, we have no choice but to obey, it's the way it is for us as wolves."

I sat and thought about this for a minute.

"Okay, Jacob. I believe and forgive you, but..."

He didn't let me finish, saying what I wanted to say.

"Thank you Bella. I really do miss you and our times together. Maybe we could start hanging out again. I love you now more than ever, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake, but I don't think I can trust you again. How do I know that if we start hanging out again, something won't come up where you send me away again? What if for some reason Sam decides again you shouldn't be around me and orders you to stay away from me again? You know of my involvement with the Cullens and he could use that as a reason."

"No, he won't, Bells. He can't. Not now."

"What makes you so sure, Jake? And how is it you can tell me all of this now, when you couldn't before?" I asked him.

"Well, there's this thing called imprinting..."

"Jacob, you coming back to join the party?" a female voice asked, before he could finish explaining.

I looked up to see the same girl I had seen draped over his arm, when I first laid eyes on him today. Before he could respond to her, she came up behind him, draping her arms around his neck as if marking her territory.

"Who is this?" she asked.

That was it. I was out of there. I had no intentions of staying and watching that display. I got up and rushed over to where Ben and Angela were waiting, telling them I was ready to go. I could faintly hear Jacob telling that girl, "I thought I told you before? I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. Do you know what you just did? Now go away and leave me alone."

I never turned back to look at them. We were at the car about to get in, when I heard him call my name.

"Bella, please wait? Let me explain. Please give me another chance?"

We jumped in the car and as we were driving away I looked back and there was Jacob, on his knees on the beach, his face in his hands. It broke my heart to see him like that and I almost went back but I was afraid to trust him again.

I felt this strange ache in my heart and the further away from La Push we got the more it hurt. This was very strange.

The ride back from the beach was somber. I knew Ben and Angela were curious as to what was going on between Jacob and me, but they could sense that I didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet. That was one of the reasons why I loved them so much. They knew when I needed space with my thoughts or when I truly needed to talk

And right then, my thoughts kept wondering back to the look on Jacob's face when I left. I believed him about that girl and that he loved me, but I wasn't sure I could trust him not to leave me again.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I noticed my dad's cruiser was not there. Thank God for that. I didn't feel like explaining to him why I was crying. I gathered my things, jumped out the car, thanked them for taking me, and apologized that it had to be cut so short.

As I was walking to my front door, I thought I heard a soft whine coming from the woods across front my house. I turned and scanned the area, but I saw nothing that would have caused that noise, so I went into the house. In the kitchen I found a note from my dad, saying he hoped I enjoyed myself and that he was at the Black's for a while.

I went upstairs and cleaned myself up, putting on a pair of shorts and tank top then I stretched out on my bed, trying to think of things that would keep my mind off of Jacob.

School will be out for summer break in another week, so maybe I should talk to my dad about spending summer vacation with my mom's in Florida. That would give me plenty of time to sort things out and give me a break from all this emotional stress.

I jumped up quickly and looked around. It was really dark now. I must have fallen asleep, but something must have woken me. I sat still and listened, there it was again. Something was tapping at my window.

I slowly walked to my window and cautiously move the curtains peeking out. There was nothing there. I must be hearing things, I thought. I turned on my night light and looked at the clock on the wall which indicated it was three o'clock a.m.

I might as well get some more sleep, I thought as I climbed back into bed. Thank goodness it is Sunday and there was no school.

The next time I opened my eyes it was daylight. I pulled the curtains back and looked outside. Amazingly, it was another sunny day in Forks.

I got my bath stuff, went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed, and went downstairs to find something to eat. I found another note from my dad.

 _ **Bella, I've gone fishing with Billy. Also, Jacob called and he wants you to call him back. He said it was important. Oh, and I've invited the Blacks over tonight for dinner and to catch a game on television, but don't worry about cooking, I will pick up some take out.**_

 _ **See you later.**_

 _ **Dad**_

Well that is just great, I thought. I'm not ready to talk to Jacob yet. Maybe I could spend the night at Angela's. But then Charlie would wonder why when I knew Jacob was coming over and I really didn't want to get Charlie mixed up in this. If he notices anything strange between me and Jacob tonight, I'll have to tell him about that phone conversation three weeks ago. And Jacob can forget me calling him.

I made some cereal and sat at the table to eat. When I was finished, I went over to wash my bowl. Glancing through the window, I could have sworn I saw movement at the end of the forest, but whatever it was moved too fast to be human. I am not only hearing things, now I'm seeing things too, I thought, as I finished rinsing my bowl.

Then the thought hit me, a vampire, Then, I thought of Edward, but I knew it couldn't be him. He and his family wouldn't dare come back here thinking everything will be fine. Yes, I had loved them, especially Alice, she was my best friend, but she abandoned me too. They all did, even if they had to leave, she could have at least called friends don't treat friends that way. Leaving for my own good indeed, so I will be safer, right, I thought.

Sometimes I think it would have been safer if Edward had stayed away from the beginning, like he started to, not after they have opened me up to the dangers of their world, then leaving me to fend for myself. What did he think? That the vampires would just forget about me once they were gone?

Then again, I couldn't blame it all on them. Some of it was caused by my stupidity of hanging around vampires, yeah that was safe. Any one of them could have slipped at anytime, just like Jasper did the night of my eighteenth birthday party.

I had to get a grip on myself and stop this kind of thinking. It was just pissing me off. I had to get the house cleaned before tonight. So I started starting in the kitchen. My thoughts went back to Jacob, preparing myself mentally for one tension filled night.

Once the house was spotless, I cleaned myself up and changed into more decent clothes. I grabbed a book, sat against my headboard to read, while waiting for one of the longest night of my life. I must have dozed off, because I was awakened by the sound of voices downstairs.

"Bella, we're here," my father called to me, "Come on down, I'm sure Jacob doesn't want to be stuck with two old men all night."

Well here goes nothing, I thought, as I made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom steps, I saw him standing there. I had to admit that he looked good in his dark loose jeans and tight fitting black T-shirt.

I figured I might as well say something, "Hello, Jacob. How are you?" That did sound a little too formal, but I wasn't in the mood to be really friendly right now.

"I'm doing okay, thanks, Bella. And you?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

I stepped around him to go say hello to Billy and my dad in the lounge.

"Hey, dad, Billy, how was the fishing?"

"It was good. How was your day, hun?" my father asked.

"It was good. I did get some cleaning and reading done."

"Hey Bella, long time no see," Billy finally replied.

Whose fault is that, I thought to myself? He must have realized what I was thinking by the look on my face, so I just said, "Yeah."

The smell of Chinese food reached my nose. That's when I noticed the big bag of food. I picked up the bag, saying, "I'll carry this in the kitchen and set the table."

As I turned to go into the kitchen I walked right into Jacob, who grabbed me around my waist, before I could fall and destroy our dinner for the night. I quickly pulled out of his arm and continued to the kitchen.

Taking all the containers out of the bag and placing them on the table, I started gathering plates, silverware, and glasses to set the table. I felt someone watching me and turned around. There was Jacob, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, biting his bottom lip, as he watched me.

"Need any help?" he asked, while pushing away from the wall and walking toward me.

"No thanks. I think I can manage," I replied.

"Are you ever gonna speak to me or trust me again, Bells?"

"Jacob, if I hadn't run into you at First Beach yesterday, would you have called, or tried to contact me?"

"Bells, you have to believe that I had no choice. I have thought of every loop hole I could think of to come see you. Sam was just always one step ahead of me. It's not like I didn't want to see you. I couldn't. I missed you like crazy every day."

"Look, Jacob. I believe you were not allowed to see me and I forgive you for that, but I'm afraid of getting close to you again and then having something else come up where you have to go away again. I'm tired of giving my heart to someone, just for them to throw it back in my face."

Before he could respond to that, Billy and my dad came into the kitchen ready to eat, so we sat around the table and began passing around the containers and every once in a while I would look from the corner of my eye and catch Jacob staring at me.

You could feel the tension in the air, and I know Charlie noticed the tension between Jacob and me by the way he would look at us, almost perplexed. Billy already knew what was going on.

After dinner Billy and my dad went into the lounge to watch the game, while I cleaned up our mess.

Jacob cleared the table, while I washed the dishes. I just wanted to escape to my room as soon as possible and I tried to do just that.

"Dad, I'm gonna head up to my room," I called, as I started up the stairs.

"Okay, Bella, maybe you and Jacob can watch a movie up there. Just leave the door open," he said.

Well great. There goes my quick escape, I thought. I trudged upstairs with Jacob right behind me. I walked over turning on my television, putting in a movie to watch then sat on my bed, while Jacob sat in my computer chair.

We were both lost in thought as we watched the movie, though I would catch him watching me with the most intense look I had ever seen. It was almost a look of devotion. But we never talked.

Before we knew it, it was time for them to go and as he was leaving, Jacob walked over to me, bending down he kissed me on my cheek, and whispered into my ear, "I love you so damn much Bells. I'll wait forever for you if I have to." Then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning To Trust

Chapter Two

(Lost and Found)

Jake=s POV

It's been three weeks since I became one of the protectors for my people. The once normal life I had was now a thing of the past. I had to give up my friends, including Bella, who was not only my best friend, but the love of my life and it physically hurt when I had to tell her we couldn't be friends anymore.

Sam said it was for the best and the protection of our pack, our people, and my future imprint. Sam didn't want what happened to him, to happen to me and Bella.

He was once in love with Leah Clearwater and they were planning to get married when her cousin Emily came down from another reservation to visit. Sam took one look at her and never looked back and ended up breaking Leah's heart.

I understood what he was trying to do, but it didn't mean I liked it. I missed Bella terribly. I broke every promise I had ever made to her, just like Cullen had done. My only hope was that I might see her again someday and ask her to forgive me.

The pack was getting annoyed with my constant thoughts of her, but I didn't care. Thoughts of her and the time we had shared were all I had left and I just wanted my Bella back.

The other guys love the attention they get from girls because of the way they look now, but not me. There was only one girl I need or wanted that kind of attention from and that was Bella, _my Bella_.

It was Saturday and it had been quiet lately so Sam gave us a couple of hours to go hang out and relax. We all made our way to the beach to sit around the same place we used for our bonfires, the place where they welcomed me to the pack.

We had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, talking and enjoying some corny jokes. I had joined in just to get my mind off things. That's when a group of girls came by and decided to join us. I was hoping I would be ignored, but no such luck. I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up to see that one of the girls had decided to lay claim to someone, that someone being me.

I guess to some other guy she might be pretty, but she had nothing on Bella.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jacob," I replied, "Listen, I don=t mean to be rude, but I=m really not interested in meeting anyone, so..."

But before I could finish that sentence, I heard someone say, "Isn't that your friend Jacob? Wow, he got really big."

I looked up and was staring in the eyes of _my Bella_. She was beautiful, more beautiful than I remembered. I knew I was in love with her before, but my heart opened up to pull of her to me in at that very moment and I felt like I was somehow connected to her. It was even hard to breathe not being near her.

But how is that possible, I wondered? At that moment, nothing was more important than to love and protect her, making sure she was happy for the rest of her lifeCthe rest of our lives. She was my gravity, the only thing that was holding me to this world and then I understood, I had just imprinted on Bella.

She really was mine, my soul mate. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me and the pain and rejection that shown in her eyes right then would have killed me, if I hadn't been in such dire need to be near her, but she then turned around and started running down the beach away from me.

I had to stop her and beg her forgiveness and ask her to give me another chance.

I got up to go after her and only then did I notice the girl's arm still entwined with mine. That=s when I realized what Bella had seen. Oh, crap, I thought, she probably got the wrong idea and thought that I was with this girl. This couldn't be good.

I yanked my arm away from the girl and ran after the love of my life. My heart was pounding, as I felt the pain I knew she must be feeling. I reached her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Bella, please let me explain," I begged, hoping she would. If she walked away now, she would be taking my life with her.

"Why should I? You had the chance to explain two weeks ago when I called but instead you told me we couldn't be friends anymore, breaking every promise you made to me," she said, and her words cut deep.

But she was right and I heard the pain in her voice, the pain I had caused when I abandoned her. My heart broke into a million pieces at that point.

"I know and I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't want to but I had no choice. It hurt like hell saying those things to you. Please if you'll just let me explain you will understand and I hope you can forgive me and trust me again." 

I was praying hard that it will be true and that she would forgive me and welcome me back into her lifeCinto her heart.

"Okay, fine Jacob, I'll listen to what you have to say, but I'm not promising anything."

When she said that, I realized all the promises I had made to her and broke and I knew that this wouldn't be easy, but I had to try, so I led her over to a tree limb, shaped like a bench that growing out of the sand. I sat down and was a little hurt when she sat as far away from me as she possibly could. I also noticed her looking at all the changes in me since she last saw me.

Yeah, I had gone from being a seventeen-year-old boy, to a guy that looked at least twenty. She seemed amazed and I liked the way she looked at me, but that only lasted for a few minutes before her whole demeanor became serious as she looked into my eyes. She seemed a little puzzled.

"Okay, Jacob, say what you have to say. I don't want to keep my friends waiting too long."

Well here goes, I thought, "Bella, please keep an open mind? You might not be able to believe what I'm about to tell you but every word I say will be the truth."

I told her how my dad had asked me if I was okay the night I was to meet her at the movies and how I had gotten really angry and ran out of the house. I told her how my whole body began to ache and stretch, then about the uncontrollable shaking. I told her the next thing I knew I had morphed into a giant wolf and that there were other voices in my head, which I later found out were, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam. 

"Sam, who is the Alpha of the pack, helped him calm down and morph back. He also explained the rules to him and that we were protectors. We are all about protecting our people from the cold ones, vampires, the Cullens." 

She just nodded for me to continue. I explained to her what happened the day I was to meet her to go to the movies and about the whole werewolf thing and about Sam being the alpha and him ordering me not to see her. She was quiet, until I brought up the Cullens.

"So you know what the Cullens were?" she asked.

"Yes, that is the reason we are morphing into wolves now. Whenever there are vampires in the area, our wolves are called forth to protect our people, even though they are not in the area any more, the process had already started." 

"So why did you not tell me any of this when you called? I would have understood and wanted to be there for you," she said, with a pleading and dejected look on her face.

Hearing her say that let me know she truly cared for me and it gave me hope.

"I wanted to. I even planned on meeting you for the movies anyway that day but Sam said I could not tell or even be around you because it is too dangerous. If I get too angry, I could morph and hurt you," he replied, "Plus only people in the pack and their imprints are allowed to know about us. I'm sorry Bella. It was hell being away from you these past weeks."

I sat there, staring intently in her eyes, waiting to see how she would react to all I just told her.

"Isn't safe to be around me or people in general?"

This is one of the questions I never thought she would ask.

"Yes, people in general. We never know what will set us off so we had to learn to control ourselves before we could even go back to school. We basically stick to ourselves not getting personally involved with anyone, just our families, tribe members, and the pack."

Maybe things will work out and she will understand, I thought.

"You know, Jacob, you were my best friend. I told you everything. I kept no secrets from you. You and Billy are like family to me and my dad. You could have trusted me with your secret. I would not have told anyone. And you say you don't get personally involved with anyone, but what about that girl you were just with, that looked like you getting personally involved to me? We were best friends and I was even falling in love with you but you couldn't take the chance to be around me?"

No, no, no, this was not good, of all the days to run into Bella, it had to be the day some stupid girl decided to take an interest in me. And the fact that Bella thought I could trust myself around some stranger over her was unbearable.

Then she continued, "You say you were upset not being able to see me," she said pausing, then continued, "But you didn't look upset when I saw you. You were having a good time with that girl on your arm. I don't want you to be unhappy but I don't need you to lie to me either. I'm a big girl and I can take it. I believe you about the wolf thing and that you were ordered not to tell me but don't try to tell me that you were miserable being away from me."

Maybe I should have just pushed that girl off me and spared myself from having to explain about some girl I know nothing about or care to know anything about. I didn't want that girl there. All I wanted was Bella.

"What you saw with me and that girl is not what it looked like. I don't even know her. My brothers and I were just relaxing when they came by and decided to join us. She sat down and put her arm through mine, asking my name. I didn't want to be rude so I told her and was trying to find a polite way to excuse myself, that's when I saw you." 

"Well Jacob, isn't that nice. You trying to find a polite way to tell a girl you knew for only a few minutes to get lost but you had no such problem when it came to me. I guess it's better to hurt your best friend than a stranger," she said, sounding angry and hurt as tears began running down her face.

She did have a point there. I felt like a jerk. I hated what Sam made me do to her at that point. She was silently crying now. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but I knew she would not let me.

"I had no choice. Sam ordered me to do it and to do it in a way to make sure you did not try to see me. He is the alpha and when the alpha gives an order, we have no choice but to obey, it's the way it is for us as wolves." 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, letting her think about what I just said.

"Okay, Jacob. I believe and forgive you, but..."

I didn't give her a chance to finish what she was saying. I was just so happy to hear that she believed and forgave me.

"Thank you Bella. I really do miss you and our times together. Maybe we could start hanging out again. I love you now more than ever, Bella."

Then she said something to put an end to my happy thoughts.

"I love you too, Jake, but I don't think I can trust you again. How do I know that if we start hanging out again, something won't come up where you send me away again? What if for some reason Sam decides again you shouldn't be around me and orders you to stay away from me again? You know of my involvement with the Cullens and he could use that as a reason." 

"No, he won't, Bells. He can't. Not now," I said, trying to reassure her.

"What makes you so sure, Jake? And how is it you can tell me all of this now, when you couldn't before?"

Now is my chance to explain to her about imprinting and that I imprinted on her. I wondered how she would take it.

""Well, there's this thing called imprinting..." that's when I was interrupted by that damn girl, who couldn't seem to get the message that I had no interest in her.

"Jacob, are you coming back to join the party?"

Before I could even reply she came over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. What the heck is she trying to do here? Acting like we're together, literally destroying my life here and hurting the woman I love.

"Who is this?" she asked me.

I hated how she asked that question, like we have known each other for while and Bella was the stranger. I didn't even know her name and didn't want to. I just wanted her to go away.

"I thought I told you before? I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. Do you know what you just did? Now go away and leave me alone," I screamed at her while pushing her off me, but not enough to hurt her.

I turned around to see what Bella was doing, but she was not sitting there anymore. She had left. I looked toward the spot where some cars were parked and saw her and her friends getting ready to into an SUV. I ran, trying to catch her before she left. I was desperate. I shouted, hoping she would hear me, and how much I needed her, "Bella, please wait? Let me explain. Please give me another chance?" 

I was too late. I dropped to my knees in the sand, covering my face in my hands, while sobs shook my body. My heart ached and I felt as though she took half of me with her.

I got up and ran to the woods where I phased, not even bothering to undress first. I ran to the woods across from her house, waiting for her to get home. I let out a small whine " _Bells_ ," and a tear fell slipped down the russet fur of my muzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Unexpected Announcement

Bella's POV

It had been two weeks since Jacob and Billy had been to our house for dinner and since that time, I hadn't been able to get him off my mind. He had called several times, but I either wouldn't answer the phone, or would conveniently go to the bathroom every time Charlie answered the phone, so each time he would have to offer the excuse that I was indisposed and unable to speak with Jake.

There was a large part of me that felt guilty about doing this, but after seeing Jake with that other girl hanging all over him, I needed time to sort things out, even if he had declared his love for me. I was having a hard time trusting anyone that much again.

It was Saturday, and I woke up with the realization that things were changing for me. I had actually graduated from high school yesterday. I lay there, going back over my big day in my mind as I came to terms that it was a turning point for me, so to speak.

I laughed and covered my face with my comforter as I remembered how worried I had been the whole day about tripping and embarrassing myself. But I was lucky and walked across the stage to receive my diploma without a spill.

Then I remembered looking into the stands where my dad and Billy sat. I pulled the cover around me closer as I remembered hoping I would see the face I hadn't seen in two weeks, Jacob.

I missed him terribly and had been secretly hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. I began thinking of all the reasons why he wouldn't have been there. Maybe he had forgotten about me already and moved on. Maybe he had taken that girl up on her offer after all. But when I thought of Jacob with another girl, my heart ached. I closed my eyes and pushed the burning sting of tears away.

I blinked a few times, as I remembered how I had put on a fake smile and waved at my dad and Billy offering them the show I knew they needed, when inside all I wanted to do was to go home, put on something comfortable, read or do something to take my mind off Jacob.

But as luck would have it, I couldn't even do that after the ceremony. Charlie and Billy had planned on taking me out for a celebratory meal afterwards. So my recoiling into myself would have to wait.

I saw flashes of faces as I remembered the goodbye hugs from all my friends yesterday and how everyone kept saying we had to keep in touch. It had taken a half hour at least to get to Charlie after the ceremony.

Then came the meal, and as enjoyable as it was, I just could not stop thinking about Jacob. The one thought that kept plaguing me was had he really forgotten about me? As I took the last bite of my meal, I had begun trying to convince myself that maybe it was for the best, I wasn't sure I could ever trust a man again anyway.

The part that was hardest to accept though was the fact that not only had I always loved Jacob as my very best friend, but I had truly started to fall in love with him, until he abandoned me breaking every promise he made to me and I could understand why. Sure he had told me about the secret he was keeping and about the changes he had gone through, but I just couldn't see how he would have let something—no anything keep him from me, no matter what, we use to be always there for each other.

I gathered my things to take a shower and so I could get ready for the day and it hit that I had three months free before college was scheduled to start, which by the way I wasn't even prepared for, though I am moving towards doing an online course, at first, or maybe I should take a break from school for a while, maybe I could find a job in the next couple of months and just go to school part time and start building on the savings I had already started with part time jobs here and there. That was planning for the future, right?

Ugh, all I was doing was giving myself a headache; I'll just worry about it later.

When I was done with my morning ritual and got dressed, I went downstairs only to find a note from Charlie. _He loves to write his notes_. I thought, laughing to myself.

He said he was going fishing with Billy and wanted me to meet him at the Blacks' for dinner later that evening. He said he had something he needed to discuss with me and that Billy was making his famous fried fish.

What could he possibly have to discuss with me that he couldn't do it here, I wondered? I really wasn't ready to face Jacob again but I had a feeling I had to go or face my dad later if I didn't show up or worse have him send Jacob to get me and I wasn't up for being alone with him right now, especially being confined in a car with no escape. Besides, it would be good to see Billy again and maybe Jacob would be there anyway. I'm sure he had a busy schedule these days.

I spent the day doing chores around the house, and thinking about Jacob. But no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't seem to get him off my mind. And that girl, why was it that I kept thinking of him being with that girl? Every time I let my mind wander down that path, I found myself wanting to do bodily damage to someone, preferably that girl. How dare she try staking a claim on what was mine. Mine? Did I just think that? This is not good, not good at all!

After finishing the chores, and starting a load of laundry, I made myself some lunch and sat down to find something to watch on television, preferable a cooking show, or even something to do with DIY because I would love to open a business in one of those categories one day, maybe both, but I must admit I watch anything about now to get my mind off of Jacob and that girl, if not everything breakable in this house would be broken.

I settled down on the sofa, my plate in my lap, and started to surf the channels settling on watching Paula's home cooking. It was one of my favorite shows. I looked at the clock. It was now three, so I decided I had time to watch a few episodes. I wasn't going to leave until six o'clock to go to the Blacks'.

At five-thirty, I turned off the television and went upstairs to change clothes. Then I made my way back downstairs and pulled the door closed as I left. I climbed into my truck and pulled out of the drive, on my way to La Push, wondering again what my dad could possibly have to say.

As I pulled up to the little red cottage, I realized how much I had missed coming to this place. I opened the driver's door to get out and the front door opened suddenly and there stood Jacob.

He took my breath away. He had gotten even bigger since I saw him last and his muscles were definitely more defined. His hair was shorter but looked good on him. He was gorgeous!

I made her way to the door, where Jacob was standing and I noticed he was staring at me almost possessively. I started feeling nervous and I felt my heart beat pick up speed.

"Hello, Bella." He said as I made my way up onto the porch and walked toward him.

"Hello, Jacob." I replied, walking past him and making my way into the small house.

I walked toward the kitchen where I heard my dad and Billy talking and I heard Jacob following me.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see. How have you been?" Billy greeted me.

"Hello Billy. I'm doing good thanks. It's good to see you," I said, as he took my hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here." My dad said. "Billy just got done with frying the fish fry. Now we can eat. I'm starving. I know you're probably wondering what I needed to talk to you about, so we will do that while we eat."

We sat down and I made sure I sat where I didn't have to look at Jacob face to face. The plates were passed around as we helped ourselves to fish, salad and a pasta dish. We sat there eating for a few minutes, no one saying anything. I could feel Jake giving me side way glances and then Charlie cleared his throat, to get our attention.

"We wanted you both here to talk about plans for a two-month summer vacation. I took some time off from my work so Billy and I have decided that it would be fun for us to take our vacation together this year. We are going to the vacation house that belonged to Jacob's mom and we will be leaving tomorrow. When we are finished eating, we'll go home and pack some our things and be back here tonight, so we all can leave together early in the morning."

Wow he didn't even breathe during that speech. I guess he wanted to get out quickly before we could interrupt. Yeah, as if I would, especially when he said it in that, fatherly no nonsense type of way, you know the kind, this is how it will be and I expect no arguments.

But I guess we couldn't help ourselves. "What!" Jacob and I both said at the same time.

"Now Bella, I've noticed you and Jacob have not been spending as much time together of late. You two have been friends since you were babies. You haven't been happy for the last month and I think you two needs to take this time to work things out."

"That's right," replied Billy, "Jake has been moping around here too. He hasn't been the same since you stopped coming around Bella. You two are always happier when you're together. Your dad and I will be doing a lot of fishing, but there are still a lot of things around that area for young people to do. You two just need to work things out."

I see the elders have spoken. "Fine." I said.

I knew it was no use arguing. I'm sure I can find ways to stay out of Jacob's way, though a part of me was secretly thrilled to be able to spend time with him. He just didn't have to know that right now.

I looked up and Jacob had turned my way and was staring at me. When he noticed he was caught he looked away. Well, this will be interesting, I thought to myself.

After that discussion was out the way, we finished eating and left to pack and come back so we can leave bright and early in the morning together. Yippee, not!

We got home and in two hours we were packed and were on our way back to the Blacks. When we walked into the den, I noticed a mattress on the floor prepared for someone and the sofa was made up like a bed too.

"Jacob and Charlie will be sleeping in the den," Billy announced, as we put our things down in the hallway.

Then that meant I would be sleeping in Jacob's room, so I gathered my toiletry and sleeping gear, took a quick shower, and was on my way out of the bathroom when I collided with what I thought was a brick wall. Jacob, the brick wall, quickly grabbed me against him before I landed on my behind. It felt nice for a minute, until I came to my senses.

"Excuse me." I said to him, but he refused to move for a minute and I was about to have an all out panic attack when he slowly let go of me, stepping back about two inches, where I had to lightly brush against him to get by. I see he wasn't going to make this easy for me, ignoring him that is. During that two minutes he did not say a word, just stared at me. I quickly made my way to his room, closed the door, and let out a deep sigh. This trip was going to be harder than I thought. I'm just going to have to find ways to stay out of Jacob's way.

It looked as though with Billy and my dad doing as much fishing as they could, Jacob and I would be left alone a lot and I couldn't let my guard down for a minute. I didn't want to go through another heartbreak considering I was slightly on the mend. I knew this time, it would be even worse, if I let myself feel what I had hidden deep inside of me, so with my resolve in tact, I climbed and I mean climb because it seems he got a bigger bed, which was higher off the ground, into Jacob's bed and went to sleep thinking tomorrow would be most interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyers owns all characters, so far. Thanks for reading my story; I have to admit this is my baby. I have posted it before a while ago but I've made a lot of changes further on into the story**.

Learning To Trust

Chapter Four

A Wolf's Chance

(Jacob's POV)

These last few weeks without Bella had been hell. I've missed holding her hand as we walked along the beach. Our long talks about anything and everything, large or small, it didn't matter. I've been driving the pack crazy when I was in wolf form with my thoughts of her. Of kissing her, holding her close, and how it felt to have my hand running through her long, silky hair.

The sad part of it was that none of this had really happened, at least not yet. But hey, a wolf can dream. Most of the pack understood because of the imprinting, though I've always loved her, this just intensified it, makes it definite.

I never needed any werewolf magic to tell me she was my soul mate, the one created just for me. The imprinting just solidified it and proved I was right. Even if I hadn't imprinted on her, my mind and heart were so full of her and I knew that no one else could ever take her place.

Her face was the first thing I saw in my mind before going to sleep and when I woke up each morning. I had been driving myself crazy trying to figure out a way to spend time with her so I could prove to her she could trust me and that only death could take me from her again. I loved her more than my life.

Then a miracle occurred and now I was thanking the gods that I would have two months alone with her because of Billy and Charlie.

When she pulled up at my house and got out of her truck, I had to fight myself to keep from running and grabbing her to me never letting her go, but all I did was stand there, watching my angel, my Bella. I thought to myself, how could she possibly think I would want anyone but her? She is the only girl I have ever wanted, though when I was younger, I just thought we would be best friends for life, but when she moved back to Forks, I realized she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

When she walked by me to enter my house, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. How was I going to sit there and have a civilized meal with her when her scent was so intoxicating to me? It was like a drug, making me want to jump her right then and there. I'm sure I looked like a total idiot, my eyes glancing at her every move, but I could hardly keep my eyes off her.

As we ate, Charlie broke the news to her of our _little_ vacation together. Although I already knew about it because Billy had told me before they had arrived, I had to pretend to be surprised. Just thinking of two months with Bella, basically alone made me want to jump for joy. It was so hard to contain myself, and not give away how pleased I was.

I snuck another peek at her and she had the look of a deer caught in headlights. I had to stifle back a smile. This will be my chance to show her how much I loved and respected her, above anything in my life, but I couldn't lie to myself though, because I also wanted her in more physical ways too, but to be honest, I doubt either of us was ready for that step as yet, because even though I have huge responsibilities now and both of us being through things that most adults couldn't understand, were still basically kids just trying to find our way, it is more important to me right now for her to know how precious she was to me.

I kept my cool until Charlie and Bella left to pack their things and come back to spend the night at my house, so we could all leave early the next morning, but after helping Billy clean up the kitchen from dinner, I went to my room and punched a fist into the air, dancing around a little, quietly so Billy couldn't hear me. I really wanted to be screaming, _yes_. I couldn't wait, let the games begin, I thought.

After my silent celebration, and making sure my room was perfect for her, I brought the extra mattress to the den and made it and the sofa up for me and Charlie, when done with that, I rushed back to my room to make sure I remembered to put fresh sheets on my bed for her. I have to admit, it gave me a thrill to know she would be sleeping in my bed.

When Bella and Charlie returned and everyone was settling down somewhat, I decided to take a quick shower, knowing there would be no time for it in the morning since most of my things were already packed. I grabbed a fresh pair of cutoff from my room, and went to the bathroom, so I could take my shower. I had been outside loading things into the vehicle, but had all I could load tonight finished.

I had just reached the door, ready to knock, when it opened and something soft slammed into me. It was Bella. I quickly grabbed her before she fell and hurt herself, and as I looked down into those beautiful soft brown, doe eyes, I was lost. I had the urge to mold her to me, to tangle my hands into the luscious, brown waves of her hair, bring her lips softly to mine and tasting the sweetness that was Bella, my Bella. I found myself leaning toward her, when she spoke breaking me out of my trance.

"Excuse me." She said, seeming a little off balance.

For a minute, I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then I realized, she wanted to get past me on her way to my room, so I moved back a few inches where she had to brush against me to get by. It is not something I did on purpose, it was my inner wolf recognizing that its mate was there and it wanted her, wanted her now and it took everything I had to move those few inches.

 _Bad wolf, very bad wolf._ I thought as she walked off.

I wondered if she realized that she was slowly leaning toward me too. Shivers of pleasure ran down my spine when she did. After I heard the bedroom door close behind her, I went into the bathroom to take my shower.

This is going to be a long night, I thought as I stretched out on the couch. And while everyone was soundly sleeping, I tossed and turned because I knew Bella, the love of my life, my soul mate, was asleep just a couple doors from me.

I had the urge to go cuddle with my sleeping angel or just watch her sleep, but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate waking up to me cuddling in the night and I'm sure it would be creepy if she woke up and caught me watching her sleep, besides I doubted Charlie would appreciate it either. After all, I hoped to have children with Bella someday and I had no desire to be neutered by her dad. That would not help my cause at all.

So I settled myself down, as best I could and listened to her heart beat and let the sound soothe me into sleep and dreams of her and the future I hoped to have with her.

 **I know this was short, but the other chapters won't be. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
